United Earth Republic
The United Earth Republic, otherwise known as the UER or it's official name, Reipublicae Terrae, is a fully-grown Human civilization that began with the Human Revolution in 2061 and became a fully-fledged planetary government in 2068. It is a Constitutional Republic, ruling under the articles and amendments of the Terran Constitution. It is comprised of three branches of government characteristic of most post-enlightenment Earth-based republics: An executive branch led by the Executor, a legislative branch led by the Senate, and a judicial branch led by the Supreme Court. It's armed forces is the United Earth Military. Though many Humans speak different languages which is characteristic of Earth's diversity, the official language used in law is Latin. However, English is also widely used for communication and enjoys official recognition. History In the 2100's the UER helped fund colonial expeditions beyond Sol, founding countless Human settlements in the Milky Way Galaxy. One of these expeditions, containing primarily colonists from central Europe, crashed in unknown space and led to the creation of the Terran Space Confederacy. In the late 2100's, the UER under Executor Felix Richten encountered a race initally named the Kal'frean on Buk'kar thus sparking the Kal'frean Invasion of Buk'kar. The United Earth Military engaged the "Warbringers" on many occassions eventually driving them back to their homeworld, Frea, and destroying an interstellar superweapon located on the planet. In 2219, the United Earth Republic encountered the Second Edenite Empire and engaged in a short but bloody war which ended with the UER helping build a Republican government there. Shortly afterwards, another incursion with the Kal'frean, who had been discovered to have destroyed the First Edenite Empire had returned and launched a surprise attack on the United Earth Republic to the point of invading Earth, where the UER, along with it's Buk'karian Republic and Kadonian Confederacy allies, defeated the fleet and ended the menace. In 2251, Executor was assassinated by Titus and was impersonated. UER forces under Colonel Dillan Farsehen uncovered the plot and deposed the imposter Titus. Soon afterwards, in an emergency act approved by the senate, Dillan Farsehen took the office of Executor. In 2252, the Great Galactic War officaly began with Titus, an agent of Sho'vui, rallying the Human Seperatists and Kal'freans in a war against the United Earth Republic. In 2253, the United Earth Republic called upon the Kadonian Confederacy, the Buk'karian Republic, and Edenite Republic to form a military alliance known simply as the Galactic Alliance. At the end of the Great Galactic War, ranging from 2252-2259, the United Earth Republic was defeated by Sho'vui's Dominion at the Battle of Terra. The UER was forced to abandon Earth, the iconic home of the Human race. They gathered all the Humans they could into the Planetship and set off to the Nova Terra where a large portion of Earth's former population settled and formed a temporary new capital. In 2280, the United Earth Republic divided primarily between two political parties called the Republicans and the Humanists. The Republicans were strong believers in the traditional liberty-based values of the UER, wishing to uphold the ideals founded in the Human Revolution and to protect the Terran Constitution. The Humanists were strongly authoritarian and xenophobic as a result of the Great Galactic War, wishing to reshape the UER into a human-centric militarist empire to ensure humanity's dominance across the Milky Way Galaxy. In 2281, after the assassination of Executor Takeshi Hirohisa, Senator Jonathan Rhodes, the majority leader of the Humanist Party in the Senate, took the office of Executor. Nova Terra was thrown into anarchy over violent political protests and soon Executor Rhodes declared martial law and also hunted down members of the Knights of Terra. These line of events led to the formation of the Sons of Terra loyal to the Republican ideals who conducted guerilla actions against the United Earth Republic from 2281-2300. In 2300, the UER fleet received a signal from the long missing UES Liberator leading scouts to Kadonia. Executor Johnathan Rhodes, still clinging to the emergency power granted to him by the Senate in 2281, planned and conducted a false flag attack on Kadonia with the support of Admiral Nikon Arimov. UER stealth ships equipped with nuclear bombs went ahead of the fleet in secret to bombard Kadonia. Afterwards, Admiral Arimov instructed soldiers and marines aboard his fleet to disembark on the planet below and make contact. Naturally, the Kadonians opened fire and in the confusion, the people of the UER believed they were attacked unjustly and thus the Senate approved a war plan to fully invade Kadonia starting the UER-Kadonian Conflict. Throughout the months that the conflict spanned, the new crew of the UES Liberator was able to unite the Edenite Republic and Sons of Terra in support of the Kadonian Confederacy. This also led to a confrontation with Sho'vui's Dominion making it's presence known again, conducting an assault over Nova Terra itself. In the aftermath of this battle, both the alliance and the UER pursued the Sho'vui fleet which led to an immense battle in the (placeholder) Nebula. With the UER-Alliance victory over Sho'vui and Sho'vui's death, the fleet returned to Nova Terra to depose Executor Rhodes and restore the United Earth Republic to it's foundations with Akira Falisi serving as the new Executor. With Sho'vui's death, he lost control of the countless worlds held by his slave armies whose minds he manipulated. Shortly, former UER worlds were reabsorbed, including Earth itself. Though Earth had been quite devastated, it was quickly remade the capital world and many reconstruction projects were initiated all over the UER to aid former colonies. Now, in 2301 the United Earth Republic faces troubles largely from former slave populations of Sho'vuis dominion, reconstruction, and border disputes with the Kal'frean Empire. Category:Milky Way Nations